Wrath of Rome
by j-bone flinstone
Summary: Jason and Reyna are at war again, but with who?
1. The Charge

Chapter 1: The Charge

"For ROME!"

Jason charged forward right at the Minotaur. A gladius (a short roman sword) swinging in front of him crazily. Reyna was right behind him with a pilum (a roman spear) slashing through spartus as they re-formed just as fast has she been killing them. An army of demigods charged up the hill side through an army of monsters. A ferocious empousae (kind of monster) charged at Jason. He slashed through has it turned to fire appearing a few feet away in safety. It kicked at him with its horrid one bronze leg and one donkey leg. He side stepped with extreme skill and impaled his gladius right through its torso. It was not as quick as before and she vaporized into a million pieces. His short victory was diminished as soon as he so the hoarding mass of monsters moving toward him. The Minotaur was the most noticeable not even twenty yards away. Reyna swooped down on her Pegasus and grabbed Jason and flung him behind her.

"We can't win! We need to retreat back to camp Jupiter and re-group." Reyna yelled

"We have made so far, but I agree." Jason said exasperated

"REGROUP! REGROUP! First, second, and third cohorts flank them and make a full circle back to camp." Reyna directed

"Fourth and fifth follow us." Jason said following her lead

"Let's go!"

They stormed down the hill leading the monsters toward them so the rest of the demigods could sneak up behind them and vaporize most of them. After that they would flee to camp Jupiter. Hopefully they would be safe there. It was time to deal with the Minotaur.

He flung himself off the Pegasus and landed a few feet away from the Minotaur. He swung forward and sliced through its leg. It was not hurt but if possible even madder. He side stepped and slid under its legs stabbing behind him. It roared in pain as it swung its hand. Jason went flying into a group of hydra. He rolled ahead and caught the Minotaur off guard he swung and the sword impaled itself in its eye. It roared in pain and thrashed around blindly. He stepped on two monsters and fell forward on top off the hill. Jason lunged and decapitated it. It turned to dust and Jason stumbled away. He followed Reyna and led the rest of the monsters away. The rest of the demigods succeeded and ran from behind. They killed about one-third of the monsters and escaped to their safe haven: Camp Jupiter.

They arrived behind the little Tiber and headed to the barracks to prepare and sleep. Jason walked behind the praetor table next to Reyna.

"Good job today"

"You too"


	2. A Gift from the Gods

**Oh yeah part two. Hope you like it, sadly I didn't do another crossover. **

Chapter 2: A Gift from the Gods

Jason was at the top of a large cavernous room. Below a growing mass was moving forward to him. At first he thought it was a growing plant, but then he realized it was a hoarding mass of monsters. The same ones they fought earlier. They must have been headed to camp but where were they now?

"A half-blood!" one of the monsters streaked

Two of the giants threw boulders at him. He side stepped right into a hellhound. It growled and pounced. Jason woke with a start.

"Jason! Jason! Wake up."

"What?" He said, just now realizing Reyna standing over him and the alarm bell ringing. "What's wrong?"

"Juno is here"

Jason jumped out of bed slightly embarrassed that his girlfriend Reyna was watching him sleep. He put on his battle armor and ran after her. A crowd of demigods gathered around the little Tiber. A middle aged woman in a pearly white shall stood before them.

"I give you a warning; the monsters you fight will only get worse. Your camp will fall at your enemies' hand. Apollo will come and give the prophecy to the one who dreams. Fight hard young ones" With that she glowed with a violent light. The campers turned away and she was gone.

A hushed murmuring overcame the crowd as a wonderful sun chariot flew down from the sky. Apollo got out and bestowed the prophecy.

"Three shall take the call. However powerful, one must fall. Three shall come back of different brethren. You should only trust in your kin. You will gain new feats. The one you love will have no defeat."

"Right so now that that is done you need to find out who will take the quest. I believe Juno said that so I will be off." Apollo jumped into the chariot and flew away.

A sinking feeling arrived in Jason's stomach. It was time to describe his dream.

**I hope you enjoyed it. HOPE FOR NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	3. Disembarking

**Read this then read my profile. Can you guess why I chose Apollo's son?**

Chapter 3: Disembarking

"So we know who will go on the quest. Who will you bring Jason?" Lupa asked. She was an immense wolf that recruits and trains the demigods before sending them to camp.

"Reyna if you accept"

"Of course"

"Then its settled."

"Wait the prophecy said three not two." Jack Lew started. He was Jason's best friend next to Reyna. His godly parent was Apollo and you could tell. He had the shaggy dark hair and blue eyes like most of his siblings.

"You can come" Jason said

"Really, you would trust me that much."

"Of course, your one of my best friends. Come on lets pack."

The trio walked down to cohort five's barracks. Of course Reyna and Jason lived at the praetors' area but this was where Jack lived. They packed up their supplies and set off to the San Frisco city. That was the only way to get a train to the mountains, were there was caves. This would be the first place they were going to look because of the dream.

They took a train to mount Othrys the old titan headquarters. Several years ago They trekked up there and destroyed it. There were still craters and immense caves that they started to explore. The mountain was dreary and depressing. A faint aura of power hovered over the area left over from the Titans. The trio walked into a long cave. Faint dripping of water echoed around the room. A distant rumbling shook the cave.

"W-what was that" Jack asked

"Whatever it is it is not are friend and we should avoid that tunnel." stated Reyna while pointing to the right tunnel of the fork in the road.

They started off to the left tunnel and found their worst nightmare. A huge cavernerous room filled with a crazy assortment of monsters. It looked they were all playing Simon says because they moved and faced a tunnel on the opposite wall all as one, then walked.

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. A Hopeless War

Chapter 4: A Hopeless War

The monsters were marching out of the cave to another one. Jason could just see a faint light in the back of that tunnel. Even though he acted confident and brave he was scared to death. He kind of got that the quest was to stop the army from invading camp but he still felt he had no objective. The monsters were marching outside at the other end of that tunnel. They had to stop the monsters before they reached camp.

The three friends sprinted down the hill. They were in the center of the cave and stormed into the monsters. Jason knew it was hopeless, but he charged anyway. The whole front two rows where telkines. These are a horrid mixture of the face of a Doberman and the body of a seal. The trio cut through them turning them to dust. Their weapons being imperial gold did this to most monsters. Wave after wave of different monsters trudged to them. Jason sprinted into the center of the mob, were Echidna was. She was probably the general so Jason assumed that when he killed her the army would be in disarray. All he had to do was get to her. That was the problem. An army of monsters lay between him and her.

"I got your back bro, go for it" Jack yelled. He always had a great idea of what Jason was thinking.

"I'll be right behind you" Reyna agreed

Jason and Reyna ran into the crowd. They slashed and gashed but there was too many. Every few seconds a monster would turn to dust with an arrow sticking in it. Jack being son of Apollo the god of archery was shooting arrows at them. Jason swung onto the back of a huge hydra with eight heads and the body of a dinosaur. He impaled his gladius into its back avoiding cutting off the heads. Every time a head is chopped off to more grow back. He stabbed down but it only made it angrier. Right when three heads were about to devour him five or six arrows wedged itself in the body all around Jason. He hoped off and hacked away at the two empouse. He was getting closer to Echidna. He could make out the horrid features off her. She had two poisonous blades across her back and around her waist was almost a kind of belt that changed shape. It was a lion then a dragon then a snake, it kept changing to different animals. Jason charged and flipped over a dryad and landed back to back with Reyna. As he was fighting he could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. While he was distracted a hellhound leaped at him. An arrow lodged itself into its back and it disenagrated nose to nose with Jason. He looked up at the hill and saw Jack on top of the hill running for his life. A group of maybe the largest giants Jason had ever seen. He being the son of Zeus summoned all his strength and struck five or six lightning bolts and vaporized the giants. He looked behind him and saw a clear path to Enchidna. He sprinted ahead.


	5. Echidna

**Sorry it took so long, I have been sick. :**

Chapter 5: Echidna

Jack knew what Jason was going to do and he didn't like it. He knew Jason could not kill Echidna without help. Also Jason was the most powerful of the trio and according to the prophecy the powerful one will die. He had no idea about the different brethren part but he needed to deal with the present problem. He notched his only sonic arrow a gift from his dad and shot it at Echidna.

Jason heard the blast like it was inside him. He was sprinting toward Echidna when he was blown off his feet. Dazed he got to his feet and looked around, Echidna and about two hundred of monsters were vaporized in a perfect circle. The cave was shaking crazily and parts of the ceiling were falling down. Reyna ran toward him.

"Come on!" Reyna screamed as she grabbed Jason and pushed him toward the exit. There were still rows of monsters to get through.

They sprinted through the monsters cutting through as many as they could. The cave was crumbling around them. Debris flew through the air.

"Where is Jack?" Asked Jason

"Here, we need to get out of here before it…" Right as Jack said that a huge chunk of the cave collapsed in between them. "I'm alright, go on without me. I will find another way out."

"Come on lets go." Reyna suggested

They trudged forward not knowing what was ahead. Rumbling shook the cave and a few more pieces fell. Jason noticed how good Reyna looked when she was spinning chopping monsters left and right. He ran forward to keep up. Right when they reached the exit and ran outside Jason's jaw dropped. An army of monsters as far as the eye can see lay before them in a meadow below. Jason could not believe there could be so many monsters in one place at one time. He also could not believe he had to either stop or kill them all. Also, Echidna was not their only problem. A huge Neman Lion stood below with two gorgons flanking him.


	6. Jack's Hidden Power

**Sorry it took so long, this time it was just pure laziness.**

Chapter 6: Jack's Hidden Power

"Owe man "Jack muttered

He was behind the wall that collapsed between Jason, Reyna and himself. When he yelled to them he pretended to be confident and endearing but he was scared to death. He figured he could just go out the way they came in but the only problem was it was pitch black. Not pitch black like you could still see an outline of figures but pitch black like closing your eyes under a pillow. The only clue of the opposing monsters was the constant noise; it was thundering loud and shook the cave. He slashed forward and heard a horrid screech. The monsters were all around him.

"H-hey monsters, take t-this"

He slashed forward again. He heard a quick swift movement behind him and suddenly his right shoulder was filled with overwhelming pain. He could feel his blood turning to flames. Poison was spreading through his arm. He slashed forward again slicing air this time. His vision was going blurry he collapsed to the floor as pale as a ghost. He was about to die. Suddenly a bright light filled the cavern. The heat scorched the monsters but Jack remained untouched. All the monsters in a bird's eye view were vaporized except the one that poisoned him. The light also cured him, made him feel stronger even.

A voice in his head said "I may be able to help you, but not win for you". Although it did not say, Jack knew it was Apollo, his dad. "Use your power."

'What power, what power?' Jack thought

It was pitch black again, the monster was slithering around him again. He raised his shield in hopes that it might help. It slithered toward him. He steeled himself expecting the worst. Something inside him told him to stick out his hand. He forced his right hand out and a wondrous, bright, luminous, ball of light erupted from his hand. Any injuries he had healed. He became invincible. The monster attacking him vaporized. The light dimmed and he limped out of the cave.

"Your power shall help but not save" 

A dawning fear came over Jack. He was the most powerful. According to the prophecy he shall fall.


End file.
